The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and its method, and in particular to a display control system and its method suitable to the control of a multi-window system capable of displaying a plurality of windows overlapped on one screen.
In a work station operating under the multi-task environment, for example, multiple windows which can be overlapped are used. Each of a plurality of windows in the multi-window display is provided with an order of its display on one screen. A window provided with a higher order is displayed at the front side with respect to the operator, while a window provided with a lower order is displayed at depths.
A multi-window administration scheme as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP-A-58-168142, for example, is known. However, the function of carrying out display over a plurality of windows in parallel to the display of drawing elements or segments within the multi-window or the function of displaying at high speed the state of an object moving from a window to another window is not mentioned.
The above described prior art has problems in that the data movement between multiple windows is not taken into account and the display control extending over windows is impossible.